


Love

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi reminding his daughter of her parents’ love for her.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really a sequel to ‘Always' so it can be read as a stand alone fic. Although, I would say you may get a better grasp of everything if you read ‘Always’ first.

“Papa, can we buy strawberries?” Chloe asks her father.

Levi looks up from his newspaper, an eyebrow arched. “Now?”

The little girl nods. “Yeah! Can we, pleaseeeee?” She begs, her hands put together.

Levi didn’t really feel like going out, preferring to just stay indoors with his daughter but he realized he’s running low on tea. Probably should stock up on groceries if they’re going out too.

Placing the newspaper off to the side, he stands up. “Alright let’s go.”

Her ashen hues light up at his answer. Doing a little dance, she grasps his hand tightly as they walk out of their home. The sun’s rays warm them up as they walk into town. The trees and flowers dance in the wind, leaves swirling in the air. Chatter and laughter buzz in the air. The smell of freshly baked bread hangs in the air. People yelling out prices and deals, hoping to sell their products. His eye catches his favorite tea stand. Walking over to it, the owner gives a smile.

“Ah good to see you Captain Levi.” He says, already preparing the box full of tea.

He waves his hand. “How many times have I told you not to call me that? I’m no longer a Captain.”

“Sorry sir, force of habit.” The man smiles sheepishly, handing him the tea box. He glances down at Chloe and waves his hand. She waves right back with a smile. After paying the price, they look around for a stand selling strawberries.

“There!” The little girl points. A woman was selling strawberries at a stand across the street.

Walking over to the stand, the woman gives a friendly hello. Chloe stares eagerly at the blue package that her father was buying.

“Aww, you enjoy strawberries don’t you?” The woman cooes.

Chloe nods. “I love them!”

She chuckles. Turning to Levi she says,”You have an adorable little girl.”

He glances away, grumbling under his breath. Taking the package, he hands it to Chloe.

“Thank you Papa! Thank you Miss!”

“You’re most welcome. I hope you enjoy.”

“Let’s go brat.”

He tugs her along, looking for the stands where he usually gets his groceries at. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he slowly got better over the years. He needed to anyways.

As they walk around, he noticed many families. The men and children all have bouquets of flowers or cards in their hands, handing them to the mother. The woman would accept their gifts graciously, showing a radiant smile.

A pang shoots through his heart.

“Happy Mother’s Day Mommy!”

“We love you Mom!”

“Here, we got this for you!”

“Happy Mother’s Day sweetheart.”

Levi realized he couldn’t walk forward anymore. Looking back, he sees Chloe rooted to her spot, hair curtaining her expression. Her hand was squeezing his tightly. He could see something glistening as it slides down her cheek.

Immediately scooping Chloe in his arms, he gently presses her head against his neck as he briskly walks back home. He didn’t even realize that the box of strawberries and his tea box were on the ground. Tears sear his skin, her shoulders shaking. It makes him quicken his pace even more, to get her away from her source of pain, their source of pain.

At last they made it back home. That’s when she starts to sob, her wails bouncing off the walls. Her small hands fisted into his shirt as she continues to cry as he walks down the hall and into his bedroom.

“Shh, shhh, it’s okay.” He murmurs into her ear, sitting down on the bed. The room feels so cold and empty. He rubs his hands on her back, hoping to soothe her cries. He’s still not good at comforting people, but his daughter needs him and he’d be damned if he doesn’t do something.

“P-Papa…,” she hiccups.

“What is it?”

She pulls back, looking up at him with glassy eyes. Tear tracks mark her cheeks, snot running down her nose. He’ll worry about that later. Hell, he didn’t even care about his shirt being soaked with tears and snot.

“D-Do..d-do you think Mama would have…loved me?” Her voice grows quiet at the end.

His eyes grow wide at her question, his mind malfunctioning. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Papa? Papa?” There’s an urgency in her tone.

He exhales shakily, trying to find the right words. “Your mother loves you Chloe, she still does.” He says slowly, each word heavier than the last.

“But she’s not-”

“She is.” He cuts her off firmly. “She’s always with us, watching us.”

Tears continue to stream freely down her cheeks. “H-How do you even know? How do you know she loves me?”

His fingers begin to weave through her raven locks, a wave of memories crashing down on him. Words begin to roll off his tongue, a first for him.“You know that stuffed bear you love to play with?”

She nods. Her little Teddy, that’s what she named him.

“Your mother made that for you when you were still in her stomach.” He says softly.

Her eyes widen at the new information. “R-Really?”

“Your mother also made all your outfits. From your baby clothes to the yellow dress you’re wearing now.”

Chloe’s fingers grasp the ends of her dress, her eyes wide in amazement. He still remembers his wife’s excitement on creating all these things for her.

_“Levi, look at what I made!” (Y/N) chirps happily from her seat on the couch._

_Looking up from his paperwork, he sees her holding up a very tiny baby outfit. It had purple and white stripes with a little text saying ‘Daddy’s Little Cleaner.’_

_He arches an eyebrow at the clothing. “Really?”_

_She pouts at him. “It’s cute!”_

_“Haven’t you made enough?” He jerks his head at the pile of clothes she had sewn all by herself._

_(Y/N) looks fondly at all the clothes. She absentmindedly rubs her swollen belly. “No, I wanna make more for our baby Levi. I wanna dress them up in all these outfits. This is our baby Levi, and I want to show as much love as I can.”_

_His heart fills with love at her statement. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she did everything for their baby. Making clothes, even making a bear plushie. She would talk to their child as she worked, reminding them of their love._

_He hears her giggle as she looks down at her baby bump. “You kick hard don’t you? You’ve got Daddy’s strength~”_

“She read to you every night. After, she would talk to you.” Reminiscing the memories were bittersweet for him. It fills him with grief that his wife is no longer with them, but it alleviates some of his pain whenever he thinks about her. Her smile, her laughter, everything about her. Now all those things were in his little girl.

_“Oh, you’re so active today!” (Y/N) says with a smile as she rubs her belly._

_“Does the brat not give you a break?” He huffs as he slides in next to her. His hand rests on her stomach. He feels the sharp jab._

_“Damn, the brat kicks hard.”_

_She laughs, her voice lighting up the room. “You’re going to be a strong one, aren’t you? I love you little one.” She says sweetly._

_(Y/N) shifts her attention to him. “Hey, why don’t you talk to them?”_

_“You know I’m not like that.”_

_She narrows her eyes at him. “Oh come on, you should speak to our baby! It’s important for them to know about us! Now talk!” She commands, pointing at her large stomach._

_He could not believe he’s actually being ordered to talk to her stomach. With a sigh, he leans down so he’s eye level with her bump._

_“…Hey brat.” He starts off, unsure and awkward on how to do this. This was way out of his comfort zone._

_“Leviiii.”_

_He closes his eyes, exhaling through his nose. Opening his eyes again, he speaks once more._

_“You think you can tone down the kicks for your mom? I get that you have Ackerman strength, but don’t turn her insides into mush.”_

_(Y/N) chuckles. He continues. “You’re going to be one hell of a child aren’t you?”_

_Then he does something he never thought he would do. He lifts up her nightgown and presses his lips against her skin. He immediately pulls away, looking away. (Y/N) has her jaw open, unable to comprehend what just happened._

_“You just..,”_

_“Yeah I did. Got a problem with it?” He huffs. Dammit he feels the heat rushing to his cheeks._

_(Y/N) squeals. “Oh my god you’re such a softie for them! I can’t believe it!”_

_He groans. “I’m not soft.”_

_“To our baby you are, ha!”_

_She hugs his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. (Y/N) looks lovingly down at her stomach. Taking his free hand, she places it on top of her bump, her hand covering his._

_“We love you little one. Daddy loves you sooo much even though he’s stubborn to show it.”_

_The raven haired man grumbles under his breath._

_Her eyes soften. “Mommy loves you, don’t ever forget that.”_

He didn’t realize he was crying himself until Chloe was brushing away his tears with the pads of her thumb. “Don’t cry Papa.”

Levi takes in a shuddering breath. “Do you understand now?” His voice sounds hoarse.

Chloe nods. “I-I do.” She rubs her eyes. Her tears have stopped, but the tear tracks shine in the sunlight.

“Good.”

Hugging his daughter close, he rests his chin on top of her head.

“Never forget that I love you, that your mother loves you.”

He feels her fingers dig into his back. “I love you too Papa. And I love Mama.”

A powerful breeze forces the window open, startling the pair. Levi blinks, wondering how the hell that happened. All of a sudden the room got warmer…like she was here.

“Was that Mama?”

He’s amazed that she followed his train of thoughts. Chloe looks up at him with round eyes, so much like her mother’s. Cupping her cheek, his thumb runs over her cheekbone.

“That was your mother alright.”

_Levi jumps from his seat when the door slams open._

_“What the fuck (y/n)?” Damn that woman just busts through everything, but he can’t deny that he feels better in her presence. She makes the room warmer and full of life, shooing away the darkness that associates with him._

_She’s huffing like she ran all over the base. Her hand on the doorway, her form slightly bent over._

_“I need to talk to you.”_

_His face is impassive but internally he’s freaking out. Nothing good comes from that line. He’s trying to think of any stupid things he did to piss her off, but he draws a blank. Even if he thinks his face was unreadable, she could read him like a book._

_“Relax, you did nothing wrong. It’s more of…something to do with our future.”_

_He quirks an eyebrow. (Y/N) walks over, until she’s right in front of him. Holding his hands in hers, she squeezes tightly. She nervously glances away, nibbling on her bottom lip._

_“(Y/N), spit it out.” He grows impatient._

_Sighing, she reveals her discovery. “I’m pregnant.”_

_A silence follows. He just stares at her, his mouth slightly open. His eyes switch between her stomach and her face. His heart hammers away inside his chest, the sound loud in his ears. He swallows thickly._

_“You’re sure?” He finds his voice._

_“I’m 3 weeks along.” (Y/N) confirms._

_He inhales shakily. One hand rests flat against her stomach. His child is inside her….he was going to be a father. Fuck, how was he going to do this? He didn’t have any parental figures to begin with. He doesn’t know shit on how to care for a child. How is he-_

_“Levi, breathe.” Her voice interrupts his torrent of thoughts. Her hands cradle his face gently, her forehead resting against his._

_“Breathe Levi, breathe.” She repeats._

_He does what she says, his mind slowly clearing. His hands move to rest on her waist._

_“I-I know it’s not ideal right now-”_

_“We’re going to be parents (y/n).” He interjects. “I’m going to be a father and I don’t know a single fucking thing.”_

_“Hey, I’ll be with you. I’ll always be with you.” She assures him, pressing little kisses all over his face._

_He sighs, loving the tender touches she gives him. She’s right. As long as he has her by his side, he’ll be fine. They can get through this together._

_He slants his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. His fingers tangle themselves in her hair._

_“I love you…,” he says softly after they part._

_“I love you too. You and our baby.” She smiles._

_His eyes trail down to her stomach. He brings her closer to him, resting his head against her stomach._

_“Love you brat.”_


End file.
